amor es
by naaaati
Summary: iría a por ella. maldita sea y maldito naruto.


Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto, historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**Amor es?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Maldito naruto demente e idiota

_Cansancio_

_._

_._

_¿Qué sucede?_

Es que no quiere más, y está cansado de ella y sus sonrojos, de ella y sus desmayos y de sakura y de naruto, hiashi, neji, kurenai y de todos los que tienen que ver.

_Iría a por ella_

_._

_._

"La conocío" mientras entrenaba-discutía-insultaba a naruto en el entrenamiento de un domingo lejano, le pareció simplona, demasiado tímida y un poco hasta aburrida. _Débil,_ constantemente sonrojándose y temblando cuando el rubio se le acercaba demasiado.

Al principio no le prestó atención, pero por su constante compañía en el equipo, debido a la asignación de tsunade como la suplente de sakura mientras ella asistía como miembro titular en el hospital, estuvo obligado a hablarle y a darle indicaciones, que naruto, por su incompetencia obviaba.

_No es que quisiera a alguien más importunando en su vida… tenía suficiente con naruto y sakura desde que regresó a la hoja_

Sus primeras palabras hacia ella fueron duras, quizás demasiado, pronunciando constantes y tantos _–débil-_ que ya ni recordaba. Al comienzo parecía afectarle, pero con el paso de los días y semanas se volvió más decidida ante sus palabras y lo intentaba una y otra vez.

Aunque según el, en ese entonces era_ simplemente una mala copia de naruto,_ Quien comenzó muy lentamente, a fijarse más en ella, en sus reacciones, en su combate y agradeciendo sus detalles, hasta el punto de golpear a Sasuke por reprenderla demasiado duro en uno de aquellos lejanos días.

_-n-no pasa nada naruto-kun, me lo merezco, pero m-mejoraré- _respondió ella cabizbaja pero decidida, y una noche mientras recorría los alrededores del campo por no poder dormir, la encontró practicando y esforzándose al máximo._ Un golpe tras otro._

_._

_._

_-más precisión hyuga- _se encontró un día diciéndole luego de observarla tras varias noches seguidas en el mismo lugar.

Ella sorprendida volteó y el no pudo negar su asombro al verla aquella noche magullada, cubierta de sangre y con el pelo un poco más corto.

-resuélvelo- le ordenó enfadado, para dar media vuelta y retornar a sus aposentos escuchando un tímido –h-hai- que provenía de la ojiperla_. Como podía ser tan débil y quedar en ese estado, maldita huuyga que estaba en su equipo y maldita tsunade por asignarla a ella, y maldito a quien lo golpeo por que si ella no lo hacía el lo arreglaría. _No dejaría que consideraran al equipo 7 un equipo debil se dijo… _claro_

_._

_._

Después de eso no regresó durante al menos dos semanas, no soportaba más a naruto exigiéndole respuestas a tsunade sobre el paradero de la chica y su reticencia a contarlo. _Maldita hyuuga como se atrevía a dejar al equipo sin un miembro, no y no quería una nueva asignación, estaba cansado de lidiar con nuevos miembros, no iba a soportar que tsunade cambiara y ordenara el equipo a su anotojo, antes de eso, mejor esperar, nadie le ordena a Sasuke uchiha._

_Cállate naruto- _fue lo que dijo y salió de la habitación del hokague.

Volvió un miércoles por la tarde, caminaba a paso lento al campo de entrenamiento y vestía su habitual abrigo. Su cabello nuevamente había alcanzado su largo natural, pero había algo más, en su mirada había más determinación y … _sonreía_

¡hinata-chan!- grito el rubio abalanzándose sobre ella, Sasuke espero el desmayo habitual de inmediato, pero no ocurrio, naruto se apartó y le gritó expectante. –donde estabas hinata-chan!, tsunade-oba no quiso decirnos nada!- y esperó con sus enormes ojos azules a que la chica respondiera.

Lo siento n-naruto-kun, pero no te lo puedo decir… d-dísculpa…- respondió ella, y luego sonrió, caminó y se acercó dos pasos más a Sasuke y frente a el resopló –a-arigato uchiha-kun- y luego sonrió.

Hmp… -

.

.

-saaaaaaasuke, porque tu sabes algo que yo no!, dime dime- le rogó naruto con uno de sus malditos pucheros que hicieron que la hyuuga riera… _con sonoras carcajadas. _Y ambos chicos se voltearon a mirarla, ella al darse cuenta hizo un ademán de parar, pero naruto respondió con otra carcajada y el momento fue…

_Maldito naruto… _y lo apartó del camino.

Continuará…

* * *

Holi! Es la primera historia que quiero continuar jiji , espero que le llame la atención o algo asi y nosé eso pu. Ojalá les guste porque a mi si me gustó :c, tengo ganas de hacer una historia como de apocalipsis como the walking dead jajajoaja, nose.. bueno chau! Voy a estudiar, la hice en un mini-ratito de descanso.


End file.
